Kepada Mentari Kita
by Regulus White Dwarf
Summary: Teruslah hidup. Teruslah menjadi mentari, meskipun hanya untuk satu orang. Kita berjuang bersama. Kita hadapi monster ini bersama. Kau kuat, aku kuat, kita kuat. (Dibuat untuk merayakan Hari Kesehatan Mental Internasional)


**Kepada Mentari Kita**

_**Doki-Doki Literature Club © Team Salvato**_

_**Rate: K**_

_**Pasangan utama: MC dan Sayori**_

_**Disclaimer: Penulis tidak mengharapkan hal finansial dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini. Fanfiksi ini hanya dibuat untuk kesenangan belaka.**_

_**NB: Fanfiksi ini dibuat untuk merayakan Hari Kesehatan Mental Internasional, 10 Oktober 2019.**_

…

Hanyut dalam kata-katamu? TIDAK AKAN!

Aku akan tetap setegak gunung!

Nyanyian kematianmu tak akan pengaruhiku!

Yakin, kuyakin, aku akan tetap hidup.

Aku akan tetap hidup!

Sinarku kuat, sinarku terang

Akulah mentari yang benderang

Yakin, kuyakin sinarku datang padamu

Oh, awan hujan, pergilah jauh!

Rongronganmulah yang akan kubunuh!

Inilah jalanku!

Hanyutlah jauh dariku, awan hujan!

Awanmu tak akan mempan untukku!

Netra berair ini saja yang ada dariku

Yakin, kuyakin ini bukan darimu!

Air mata ini, bukan karenamu!

Satu-satunya air yang ada

Air mataku berupa berlian

Ya, kuyakin, ini adalah berlian

Orang terbaiklah yang dapat

Rela kuberikan kepadanya

Inilah berlianku

…

Hening, sunyi, tenang

Angin bertiup tenang

Pikiranmu, bebaskan

Pikiranmu, lepaskan

Yakinlah, aku di sini

Tanganku siap menerimamu

Hatiku juga, lebih dari siap

Oh, mentari, teruslah bersinar

Untukku, dan untukmu

Gelap suram awan hujan

Hanyutkan dalam air berlianmu

Tak perlu engkau pendam

Sedihmu, lepaskan

Hanya engkau dan daku

Aku dan kau

Program? Siapa peduli?

Program? Persetan!

Yakin, kuyakin, hanya kau dan aku

Telah bulat putusanku

Hanya kau dan aku yang ada

Orang lain, mereka bonus

Untuk selamanya, hanya kau dan aku

Gerak jiwa kita berpadu

Hati kita juga bersatu

Tegak berdirilah untukku

Selamanya, juga untukmu

…

Aku tidak akan pergi darimu. Aku tidak akan pergi darimu. Aku tidak akan pergi darimu. Aku tidak akan pergi darimu. Aku tidak akan pergi darimu. Aku tidak akan pergi darimu. Aku tidak akan pergi darimu. Aku tidak akan pergi darimu. Aku tidak akan pergi darimu. Aku tidak akan pergi darimu. Aku tidak akan pergi darimu. Aku tidak akan pergi darimu. Aku tidak akan pergi darimu. Aku tidak akan pergi darimu. Aku tidak akan pergi darimu. Aku tidak akan pergi darimu. Aku tidak akan pergi darimu. Aku tidak akan pergi darimu. Aku tidak akan pergi darimu. Aku tidak akan pergi darimu. Aku tidak akan pergi darimu. Aku tidak akan pergi darimu. Aku tidak akan pergi darimu. Aku tidak akan pergi darimu. Aku tidak akan pergi darimu. Aku tidak akan pergi darimu. Aku tidak akan pergi darimu. Aku tidak akan pergi darimu. Aku tidak akan pergi darimu. Aku tidak akan pergi darimu. Aku tidak akan pergi darimu. Aku tidak akan pergi darimu. Aku tidak akan pergi darimu. Aku tidak akan pergi darimu. Aku tidak akan pergi darimu. Aku tidak akan pergi darimu. Aku tidak akan pergi darimu. Aku tidak akan pergi darimu. Aku tidak akan pergi darimu. Aku tidak akan pergi darimu. Aku tidak akan pergi darimu. Aku tidak akan pergi darimu. Aku tidak akan pergi darimu. Aku tidak akan pergi darimu. Aku tidak akan pergi darimu. Aku tidak akan pergi darimu. Aku tidak akan pergi darimu. Aku tidak akan pergi darimu. Aku tidak akan

Aku

Tidak

Akan

Pergi

Darimu

Aku tidak akan pergi darimu meski dunia seakan membencimu

Aku tidak akan pergi darimu meski awan hujan menghantuimu

Aku tidak akan pergi darimu meski duniamu hancur

Aku tidak akan pergi darimu meski apapun menimpamu

Puisi yang terhenti itu, kita yang akan lanjutkan. Bersama.

Botol-botol yang berceceran itu, kita yang akan bersihkan dan isi. Bersama.

Mentari yang terbit itu, kita yang akan nikmati. Bersama.

…

Mentari. Dakulah mentari

Cahayanya, dunia tersinari

Sakitnya menahan ini

Ah, lepas satu persatu

Yakin, kuyakin ini karenamu

Oh, mentariku, mentari dari mentari

Raut bahagiamu, raut sedihmu, raut cemasmu, raut takutmu, raut rautmu

Isi hatiku dengan rautmu

Mereka tidak bisa mengganggu kita lagi

Cinta terpupuk sejak awal dimensi

Suram, cerah, badai, terik

Akhirnya kupahami semua

Yakin, kuyakin ini karenamu

Oh, mentariku, mentari dari mentari

Raihlah sinar itu, bersamaku

Inilah permintaanku

…

Kita sudah mengelilingi mentari, bersama

Kita sudah saling menyinari, bersama

Kita sudah menghadapi badai, bersama

Kita sudah menghadapi kekacauan, bersama

Mari kita lanjutkan, jangan berhenti

Mari raih cinta, jangan berhenti

Mari memperkuat, jangan berhenti

Mari sembuhkan diri, jangan berhenti

Kau mentariku, aku mentarimu

Kau jiwaku, aku jiwamu

Kau cintaku, aku cintamu

Kau adalah aku, aku adalah kau

Kau kehilangan sinarmu, aku kehilangan sinarku

Kau kehilangan cintamu, aku kehilangan cintaku

Kau kehilangan jiwamu, aku kehilangan jiwaku

Kau kehilanganmu, aku kehilanganku

…

Puisi yang terhenti itu, kau dan aku yang akan lanjutkan. Kau dan aku. Bersama. Selamanya.

…

_**Teruslah hidup. Teruslah menjadi mentari, meskipun hanya untuk satu orang. Kita berjuang bersama. Kita hadapi monster ini bersama. Kau kuat, aku kuat, kita kuat.**_

_**Selamat Hari Kesehatan Mental Internasional**_

_**Regulus, keluar.**_


End file.
